


Truthfulness and Daring

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Did you mentally regress to a twelve-year-old girl while I wasn’t looking?"





	Truthfulness and Daring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #262 "truth or dare"

“Truth or dare?”

Rodney scowled over the top of the science journal he was reading, sitting up against the headboard on his side of their bed. “Did you mentally regress to a twelve-year-old girl while I wasn’t looking?”

John snorted a laugh against his hip. The colonel was supposed to be going over mission reports and personnel issues, but so far he’d done a crossword, read an article from the journal Rodney had already finished marking with red pen, and played six games of solitaire (4 wins, 2 loses) until he’d apparently given up all activity to sprawl, loose-limbed, against Rodney’s side.

“If you don’t choose, you get a dare, McKay,” John said, grinning sideways at him. “Them’s the rules.”

“A _dare_?” Rodney scoffed. “To do what, sneak a drink out of my mother’s liquor cabinet? We are grown adults, Sheppard. At least, I am.”

“Truth it is,” said John, dryly. “What did you _really_ think about me, the very first thing you thought, when we met?”

Rodney huffed and put down his journal, automatically starting to card his fingers through John’s hair once they were free. “I thought, _That is so unfair_.”

“The gene?” said John, a little sympathetically.

“Do you know how many times I sat in that chair, trying to make it do something?” Rodney demanded. “ _Anything_? O’Neill was at best uncooperative and Carson was practically terrified of the thing… then you come waltzing in and make the whole thing light up like a Christmas tree. So, yeah, the gene.”

“Sorry.”

“You asked,” said Rodney, then smiled. “Also, I might have noticed that you’re not too hard on the eyes, either.”

John grinned, rolling up onto one elbow. “Oh, really?”

“Shut up,” said Rodney. “Truth or dare, Sheppard.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to finish your paperwork.”

“McKay,” protested John, flopping back down in Rodney’s lap. “A _real_ dare.”

Rodney snorted, but started his running his fingers through John’s hair again. “Here’s a dare for you,” he said, softly. “Marry me.”

“Hey,” said John, catching the hand in his hair and running his thumb over Rodney’s worn wedding band. “In a heartbeat. The _Hammond_ is still docked, right? Let’s ask Sam—”

He made to get up, but Rodney moved his hand to John’s chest, keeping him in place. “You’d really marry me again?”

John grinned. “Every day, if you’d have me.”

“You…” Rodney gave up words and kissed him, twisting them both at odd angles to manage it.

When they broke for air, John grinned at him. “That was a truth _and_ a dare, McKay – you get two turns now.”

Rodney took a deep breath, prepared for a truly epic rant, but John kissed him again, laughing.

THE END


End file.
